


inevitability writhes in dance with death

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Madhouse!AU [4]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Madhouse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy isn't like the other patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inevitability writhes in dance with death

Guy does not go the break room like the others during free time.

He prefers to wait in his cell, which has no windows, no beds and no lights, after he rubbed his neck raw from the collar trying to get out, broke his fingernails prying the light fixture from the ceiling. He prefers the dark.

When the orderlies throw him in from the latest treatment, he crawls to the corner where the monster lives. It turns at his presence, and holds out a claw to him. Guy crawls willingly to it, takes the claw in his hand.

When they come for him in the morning, he is hugging himself tightly, eyes glazed.


End file.
